The present invention relates to a cover for a kennel, and more particularly to a soft-sided adjustable cover for easy installation over a pet kennel.
A typical pet kennel can be made of wire or molded plastic and can vary in size and shape. These pet kennels are generally exposed to outside conditions with little or no insulation; thus, in certain situations it is desirable to cover the kennel for protection from the outdoor environment. In response, soft-sided kennel covers have been devised to better protect a pet and to provide insulation from the outside environment. However, many of these devices are difficult to install and can only be used with kennels of certain sizes. Oftentimes kennel covers are too small making it difficult to cover the kennel. In some instances the owner will tear the cover when installing it over the kennel, as the fabric sometimes must be stretched to completely cover the kennel. Additionally, kennels can be bent or broken while trying to force the cover to fit over the kennel.
It is therefore desirable to use a soft-sided kennel cover that is adjustable to permit adaptation to various sized kennels in a simple manner with minimal force.
In accordance with the present invention, a soft-sided kennel cover is provided that can be installed over a kennel in a simple manner. The cover contains a top, a bottom, a front and rear wall and sidewalls forming a flexible cover for placement over a kennel. The bottom contains an aperture to allow the cover to fit over the kennel. A detachment mechanism, disposed between a pair of adjacent walls, is used to separate the walls to expand the bottom aperture to more easily install the cover over the kennel. Once the cover is placed over the kennel and properly aligned, the detachment mechanism is used to re-attach the walls. An adjustment mechanism, most preferably a draw string, can be used to adjust the size of the bottom aperture to fit the cover snug over the kennel and to prevent the cover from loosening and/or detaching while in use.